leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Devorador Saciado
:}} Cada segundo ataque básico será un ataque fantasmal que activa los efectos de impacto dos veces. |buy = No puede ser comprado |sell = 1575g |menu = Oculto }} Devorador Saciado es un objeto encantamiento de jungla en League of Legends. Receta |cost = 0 |total = 1400 |t1 = |t2= }}}} }} se transforma automáticamente en este objeto al llegar a 30 acumulaciones. * 50% velocidad de ataque = * 60 daño al impactar = ** Valor de Oro Total = * es rentable en un , sin su pasiva. }} Notas * Impacto Fantasmal sólo se activa en unidades. * Este objeto tiene un gran parecido con la , un objeto de jungla de la Temporada 4 que se transformaba de la cuando alcanzaba 30 acumulaciones. * A diferencia de la y el antiguo , este objeto no permite ganar acumulaciones indefinidamente. Posible Mejora para }} Objetos Similares }} Uso *El contador de ataque y efecto fortalecido del Devorador Saciado, ocurren al atacar, no al impactar. El efecto no va a interactuar con habilidades que aplican efectos de impacto (por ejemplo, , , ). **Además, los efectos que causan que ataques más de una vez sólo serán contados como uno (por ejemplo , y ) - no se puede aumentar la frecuencia en la que ocurrirá el Impacto Fantasmal. *Debido a todos los efectos, Impacto Fantasmal es idéntico al , a excepción de que el "rayo adicional" seleccionará al mismo enemigo que tu objetivo de ataque, pero es modificado para que no inflija daño base. **A pesar que no inflije daño base, Riot afirmó que los efectos de impacto con tasas de daño de ataque no deberían ser afectados. no interactua con Devorador Saciado (tanto el 10% de daño adicional como el daño de salpicadura). *Los efectos de impacto de un solo uso, como y , siguen siendo de un uso, ya que el efecto de impacto será consumido por el golpe inicial y no estará disponible para el segundo. *El "Impacto Fantasmal" de no duplicará los ataques de sus soldados, pero hará que realice un ataque sin daño contra su objetivo simultáneamente con el ataque de sus soldados - permitiéndole aplicar efectos de impacto. **''Esto NO ocurrirá si su objetivo está fuera de su rango de ataque personal.'' **''El número de soldados NO afecta las veces en las que los efectos de impacto son aplicados.'' **''Los efectos de impacto sólo ocurrirán contra el objetivo de sus ataques - NO se aplicarán a todos los enemigos dañados.'' **''Por ejemplo: Tus soldados están infligiendo 200 de daño por golpe, los otros ataques también tendrán el daño del Devorador Saciado (así como el daño de los efectos tales como y .'' *Es importante saber la diferencia entre un efecto de impacto (el cual Impacto Fantasmal aplicará) y un efecto al atacar (el cual Impacto Fantasmal no aplicará), estos efectos se enumeran a continuación. * Golpe crítico (por ejemplo, por la ). *Pese a que el robo de vida no está deshabilitado específicamente, la falta de daño físico base lo hace ineficaz. Ocultar= |-| Efectos de impacto= *Los efectos que se activan la impactar se activarán 3 veces cada 2 ataques, afectando las siguientes habilidades: ** / (genera acumulaciones) ** (genera acumulaciones) ** (daño adicional) ** (aplica las acumulaciones) ** (genera acumulaciones) ** (aplica las acumulaciones) ** (daño y adicional y curación) ** (aplicas las acumulaciones) y genera Furia ** (reducción de enfriamiento) ** (rechaza ambos ataques parries both attacks as they hit simultaneously) and (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage and healing) ** (stack generation) and (stack generation) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack application) ** (passive damage) ** (stack application) and (bonus damage to target ONLY) ** (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (Energy return doubled while only consuming 1 stack of Flurry) ** (cooldown reduction) and (bonus damage) ** (splash damage) ** (stack application/bonus damage) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (Stack generation) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack generation) ** (blocks both attacks as they hit simultaneously) ** (stack generation) ** Fury generation ** Fury generation ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) ** (clone attacks) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (reducción de enfriamiento), (daño adicional), (daño adicional) y (generación de furia). ** Fury generation ** (bonus damage) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack application) ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack application) ** Fury generation ** (stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (Stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (stack application) ** (stack application and bonus damage) ** (stack generation, bonus damage and healing) ** (bonus damage and knockup) and (stack generation en unidades) ** (bonus damage) ** ** ** (cooldown reduction) ** (bonus damage - consumes mana twice) ** (bonus damage) ** / / (Rage) ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) ** / (Cleave) ** (bonus damage) *The following will trigger when being hit by Phantom Hit: ** (reducing his cooldowns) ** (reflect damage) ** (stack application) ** (healing) and (damage generation) ** (damage generation) ** (stack generation) ** (reflect damage) * The following are likely bugged and are not interacting with the item: ** (stack generation) and (10% bonus damage and splash damage) * The following have been specifically disabled: ** (stack generation) |-| Efectos de ataque= *Phantom Hit does not cause you to attack twice. Effects that trigger when you attack or whose counters aumentan when you attack will only apply once per attack, regardless of Phantom Hit. This affects abilities such as: ** (genera acumulaciones y activa fortalecida) ** ** ** (splash damage) ** ** (la acumulación se reduce) ** ** ** ** (splash damage) ** (genera acumulaciones en estructuras) ** (stack generation) ** (stack generation) ** (minor bolts) |-| Pendiente de prueba= : : Por favor, ayuda a completar esta lista. * (Hijos de la Tumba - Los ataques del Clon) * (Espada Rúnica - El daño adicional) * (Presagio de Muerte - Los ataques del Clon) *Para los efectos como , el juego de forma pro-activa utilizará la animación del ataque fortalecido del campeón si el ataque activa el efecto debido al Impacto Fantasma - por ejemplo, Aatrox realizará su animación de estocada en cada segundo ataque (con Impacto Fantasma). Esto no se aplica a la Navaja de Lunaplata de Diana. Iconos Poacher's Knife (Sated Devourer) item.png|Cuchillo del Furtivo Ranger's Trailblazer (Sated Devourer) item.png|Abrecaminos del Guardabosques Skirmisher's Sabre (Sated Devourer) item.png|Sable del Escaramuzador Stalker's Blade (Sated Devourer) item.png|Espada del Acechador Historial de Parches ) }} en:Sated Devourer pl:Nasycony Pożeracz